Old Dog, New Tricks
Old Dog, New Tricks is the nineteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the one hundred and seventh episode overall. The episode was aired on May 6, 2014. The episode was written by Chris Colfer and directed by Bradley Buecker. Plot Kurt, Santana, Rachel and Blaine meet up in a New York cafe. Kurt invites the group to come with him to see a movie, but they all decline for various reasons. Rachel, upset, discovers a Broadway blog that has leaked the news of her secretly skipping a show to pursue other career paths. She emotionally explains that she cannot be branded 'a problem child' this early in her burgeoning career. Rachel insists that she's not a bad person, but Santana maintains that she needs a cause to stand behind in order to save her rapidly plummeting publicity. While arguing, Rachel spots a dog being roughly forced into a handbag on another table. She goes over to remonstrate with the owner, and returns to the table enlightened, explaining that she thinks she may have found her cause. At the Spotlight Diner, Kurt offers to serve an elderly patron. However, she explains that she is here to advertise for the retired performers home's production of Peter Pan. Impressed with her panache, Kurt offers to put it up in the window without even asking his boss. While he searches for sticky tape, the woman asks why he looks so down. Kurt says that he doesn't usually like to bother others with his problems, but she presses him. They sit at a table, and Kurt explains that he feels life everyone in his life has moved on - apart from him - and no one cares. The woman explains that she can empathise with him, as most of her friends can't hear. They introduce themselves, and Kurt finds out that the woman is Maggie Banks, a Broadway legend. As they are discussing her history, two medical orderlies enter the diner to pick her up. The reveal that they followed the trail of Peter Pan posters that she left through the streets of New York, and begin to help her up to return to the nursing home. Before she leaves, she invites Kurt to come to a rehearsal. He happily accepts. At the rescue dogs home, Rachel, Sam, Mercedes and Artie look around. Rachel explains to an employee that she wants to organise a publicity event for the home's benefit. Without question, the man says that he's on board with the idea. Rachel is delighted. At a cage, Mercedes and Sam have found a dog that Sam is infatuated with. He suggests that they should get it, but Mercedes stops him, saying that he is all that she can handle at the moment. The dogs begin howling uncontrollably, but the employee reassures the group that it's a regular occurrence. He explains that he used to pipe music through the PA system to calm them, but it recently broke. Sam grabs his guitar, and performs I Melt with You with Rachel and Mercedes. At the Bushwick Apartment, Santana reveals to Rachel that she has the perfect plan to get her campaign up and running. She explains that she has organised for Rachel to get photographed taking rescue dogs for a walk around New York, while wearing a designer dress. Rachel is happy with the idea of 'Broadway Bitches', and begins to excitedly explain it to Kurt when he enters. Kurt offers to perform with the girls at the event, as One Three Hill is on hiatus, but they awkwardly refuse, Santana unconvincingly arguing that his brilliance would draw attention away from Rachel, who is meant to be the star of the show. Bitter, Kurt leaves for the old people's home, publicly wishing that someone would throw him a bone, for a change. At the nursing home, Kurt walks into a dress rehearsal of Peter Pan. Maggie is both acting and directing, and instructs him to sit down and enjoy the performance. However, there is a gap in proceedings, as the actor playing Peter misses her cue. She eventually flops onto the set on a harness, dangling limply. A man inspects her and announces her dead. Kurt watches, shocked. As the deceased 'Peter' is wheeled out, Maggie bemoans the poor timing of her expiration, explaining that opening night is only a week away. Another actor feels that they have no choice but to cancel, and Maggie sadly explains that the Peter Pan production was the only thing that was motivating her to carry on. Kurt offers to fill in for the only performance, as he is a counter-tenor and has the score pretty much memorised. However the two organisers say that they must hear an audition first - they can't just hand him the part. Kurt performs Memory, watched by a nostalgic audience. At the end, Maggie happily announces that they have found their new Peter. As Artie and Sam play video games in his apartment, they are interrupted by the playful yet badly behaved rescue dog, which Sam has secretly adopted. Mercedes arrives home and discovers the mess. Angry, she chatises Sam for his lack of responsiblity, but Sam wins her over by parading McConaughey's cuteness. She relents, and says if the dog is that important to Sam, they'll try to keep it. However, she finds more household tasks that haven't been done, and positions herself in front of the TV to continue telling him off. In mid flow, she sees McConaughey come down the stairs with some of her weave in his mouth, and becomes incandescent with rage. Rushing up her bedroom, she discovers a destroyed pair of high heels, and orders Sam to take the dog back to the home. In the streets of New York, Rachel uncertainly leads a dozen dogs on leads through the street. Blaine and Artie have positioned themselves among some lunching papparazi, and loudly announce her arrival. Rushing over to her, they begin to take pictures, and Rachel announces her charity 'Broadway Bitches' to a mock-delighted Santana. However, the dogs spot a man eating a sandwich, and eagerly pursue the food. Rachel is dragged behind them, with the paparazzi following. Watching a dog trying to mate with a photographer's leg, Santana covers her mouth at the abject failure of the publicity stunt. Back at the apartment, Rachel unhappily reflects on the disaster of the morning. Santana tells her to stick to the plan, and stay at her guns. Kurt arrives, and announces his part in Peter Pan. The girls are unimpressed, and despite his requests that they are there for him, insist that they are too busy with the publicity event to attend his performance. Kurt angrily tells Rachel that he's done with being her friend only when it's convenient for her and storms out, leaving her disgruntled. At a dog agility course, Sam explains his plan to Artie. He means to train McConaughey before Mercedes gets home in the evening, whereupon he can melt her heart with his puppy-dog eyes. Artie is unconvinced, but they both set about attempting to house-train the dog, while singing Werewolves of London. At the old people's home, Kurt attempts to rehearse with the other actors. However, the performance is fairly shambolic, and they begin to question whether they should have chosen Peter Pan at all. Kurt suggests updating the music to make the performance fresher. While they are debating their next move, flowers for Maggie arrive from her daughter, with a note explaining that she won't be able to make opening night. Although she's clearly upset, Maggie does her best to shrug it off, and leaves. Kurt asks a nurse about her daughter, and is told that she hasn't visited in years - Maggie sends herself flowers twice a week to keep up appearances. Kurt listens, concerned. Back at the apartment, Sam cuddles the dog on the sofa. Mercedes arrives home, and tells him that she is at her last nerve - the dog has to go. She tells Sam that he isn't going to be able to look after it properly, but Sam says that he didn't get McConaughey on a whim - he's prepared to look after it, and moreover, will need some company when Mercedes goes on tour. He reveals his anger about Mercedes' patronising attitude over his ability to care for a dog. He tells her that he plans to marry her, but only if she takes him seriously - and that starts with letting him prove he's able to look after McConaughey. Mercedes tells him that she does take him seriously, but doesn't want to McConaughey into their own relationship - which they're still working out. Unhappily, Sam affixes her with an upset gaze. Kurt visits Maggie's daughter in her legal surgery. Although she's initially wary of him, she opens up after he tells her about his role in the production of Peter Pan. She reveals that the reason that she has such a poor relationship with her mother is due to Maggie's negligence of her when she was a child. Kurt urges her to forget and forgive, telling her about Maggie's obsession with her and obvious loneliness and regret. However, Clara remind staunch in her refusal to go. Kurt tells her that she has a final chance to heal all of the hurt between her and her mother, before leaving. At the event, Rachel thanks Santana for all her great work in organising the event. Santana gives her a three legged dog to hold for the photos later, telling her that it will make for great publicity. Meanwhile Mercedes tells Sam to hand McConaughey in, but he continues to refuse. Artie spots a problem - a woman and her son are trying to adopt the three legged dog, but Rachel refuses to let it go before her publicity shoot. Realising her ulterior motive, the woman chastises Rachel for her self-obsessed motives. She angrily boards a bus, and despite Santana's advice to Rachel to ignore her due to her unfashionable footwear, Rachel remains concerned with her own behaviour. At the Peter Pan performance, Blaine helps Kurt with his costume. Kurt relects that for the first time since he came to New York, he feels that he has something that gives him purpose. Blaine wishes him good luck and leaves, leaving him to find Maggie. He offers to be become her family, saying that he needs someone to talk to since his friends are so busy. She happily accepts, and they share a hug before walking on to perform. Just before he goes on, Kurt rings Rachel to wish her good luck with the benefit. He tells her that his life would be very dull without friends like her, and she thanks him, but tells him that she has to go - her best friend's show is about to start. Shocked, he looks into the audience to see Blaine, Rachel, Artie and Sam. They share smiles and waves. During the performance, Kurt performs Lucky Star with Maggie and the care home residents. During the performance, the elderly members imagine themselves as their younger selves. Kurt's friends watch, smiling. During the performance, Clare arrives, and happily watches her mother perform. After the show, Clare and Maggie speak together and reconcile. Kurt watches them happily, before being congratulated by his own friends. Sam and Blaine announce that Artie has managed to get a bus loaned from the film school, and the cast are invited to perform at Rachel's 'Broadway Bitches' event. Kurt asks Maggie if she has a second act in her, and she tells him that she never used to believe in second acts - until he came along. They all leave for the bus. At the event, Rachel introduces the performers. As the song begins, she gives the three-legged dog back to the mother and her son. Sam suggests to Mercedes that they give McConaughey to someone at the event, but Mercedes tells him to not bother - they're keeping the dog. The elderly residents, the friends, and the Spotlight Diner staff perform Take Me Home Tonight. At the end of the song, Rachel gives an interview. She credits Santana and Kurt for the idea behind and success of the project, but Kurt is quick to point that it was a true collaboration, and that they're just happy to be giving back. The three friends share a group hug, happily. Songs *Old Dog, New Tricks is an EP accompanying the music of this episode. Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *June Squibb as Maggie Banks *Billy Dee Williams as Andy Collins *Tim Conway as Marty Rogers Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Melinda McGraw as Clara Banks *Sean O'Bryan as Roric *Mia Barron as Mother *Brittany Renee Finamore as Beverly Stevens Absent Cast Members *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Jenna Ushkowitz as Tina Cohen-Chang Gallery Scraps.jpg tell poppy.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro3 1280.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro2 1280.jpg Tumblr n41y3axBRG1qzmthro1 1280.jpg Tumblr n41wxjETH61ru78h1o1 1280.jpg bts 19 4.jpg Tumblr n3ivj7QrpX1qe476yo1 1280.jpg Tumblr n45jshoY5C1r4gxc3o1 r1 500.jpg Gonnabefamous.jpg Tumblr n3xudttojA1rojy6eo1 500.jpg Tumblr n47sc1q71S1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr_n47sh1pBxh1qe476yo1_500.png tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco3_500.jpg tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_n4g8uql9ve1qg25zco1_1280.jpg Chord with dog.jpg chord jumping.jpg chord with dog2.jpg chord with dog3.jpg Kevin and dog.jpg Sam, Artie, and dog.jpg tumblr_n4ib7z0W5z1rojy6eo2_250.jpg tumblr_n4ib6emaSW1r4ezfzo5_500.jpg tumblr_n4ib6emaSW1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg Tumblr n4if77SpWe1sg9z6fo1 500.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo3_500.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo4_250.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo1_250.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo7_250.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo8_250.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo9_250.jpg tumblr_n4ifkcTb1U1r4ezfzo10_250.jpg jtb.png tumblr_n4tksjAdiR1r4e28do2_250.gif tumblr_n4tkmaJASO1rlylr1o1_r3_500.gif tumblr_n4tkxtcm971qaxxelo1_250.gif santana odnt still.jpg santana odnt still2.jpg Tumblr n4zax6vPt11r8h8p3o8 400.jpg Tumblr n4zax6vPt11r8h8p3o7 500.jpg Tumblr n4zax6vPt11r8h8p3o5 400.jpg Tumblr n4zax6vPt11r8h8p3o1 400.jpg Blond Santana.jpg tumblr_n4zzjqJP2p1qgrxsfo1_250cc1.gif tumblr_n4zzjqJP2p1qgrxsfo6_250cc3.gif cc5.gif tumblr_n4zzjqJP2p1qgrxsfo4_250cc8.gif tumblr_n4zhmtKu1Y1sqqzcso4_250c1.gif tumblr_n4zbu5iUo61r295ako5_r1_250cc1.gif tumblr_n4zhmtKu1Y1sqqzcso6_250c3.gif tumblr_n4zhmtKu1Y1sqqzcso1_250c4.gif tumblr_n4zbu5iUo61r295ako2_250cc3.gif Tumblr n52be9ksBE1r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n52be9ksBE1r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n52be9ksBE1r295ako1 250.gif Tumblr n52be9ksBE1r295ako2 250.gif ODNT BTS (1).jpg ODNT BTS (2).jpg ODNT BTS (3).jpg ODNT BTS (4).jpg ODNT BTS (5).jpg ODNT BTS (6).jpg ODNT Stills (1).jpg ODNT Stills (2).jpg ODNT Stills (3).jpg ODNT Stills (4).jpg ODNT Stills (5).jpg ODNT Stills (6).jpg Glee The Music, Old Dog, New Tricks - EP.jpg ODNT Stills 2 (1).jpg ODNT Stills 2 (2).jpg ODNT Stills 2 (3).jpg ODNT Stills 2 (4).jpg ODNT Stills 2 (5).jpg tumblr_n56cqzLCit1sqqzcso1_250.gif tumblr_n56cqzLCit1sqqzcso2_250.gif tumblr_n56cqzLCit1sqqzcso3_250.gif tumblr_n56cqzLCit1sqqzcso4_250.gif tumblr_n56k7zfhLi1ruu897o1_250.gif tumblr_n56k7zfhLi1ruu897o2_250.gif tumblr_n56k7zfhLi1ruu897o3_250.gif tumblr_n56k7zfhLi1ruu897o4_250.gif tumblr_n56kxe8JxX1r7lepzo2_250.gif tumblr_n56kvpjf9c1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n56l5p3EpJ1rboomjo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n56kw9qVFE1qzqd95o1_250.gif tumblr_n56l22olMJ1rab3tyo1_250.gif tumblr_n56l22olMJ1rab3tyo2_250.gif tumblr_n56ledIEkR1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o2_250.gif tumblr_n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o6_250.gif tumblr_n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n56eunbIDz1t3cqy7o10_r1_250.gif tumblr_n56maiVp3k1qfmk40o3_250.gif Tumblr n56l3gUr0V1qidrf8o2 250.gif Tumblr n56kvpjf9c1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n56l3gUr0V1qidrf8o1 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako9 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako7 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako6 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako4 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako3 250.gif Tumblr n56lvv17Fp1r9s5p2o1 250.gif Tumblr n56e3s5JN11r295ako2 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n56lsznYZu1qzh21go1 250.gif tumblr_n56maiVp3k1qfmk40o5_250.gif tumblr_n56maiVp3k1qfmk40o9_250.gif tumblr_n56meimygc1qzqd95o1_250.gif tumblr_n56lprqsQ41qfgg1ao3_250.gif tumblr_n56ls8KTL51sc2aqjo1_250.gif tumblr_n56ls8KTL51sc2aqjo4_250.gif tumblr_n56ll8PJ3Y1rsagqio1_250.gif tumblr_n56ll8PJ3Y1rsagqio2_250.gif tumblr_n56lvv17Fp1r9s5p2o3_250.gif tumblr_n56lvv17Fp1r9s5p2o4_250.gif tumblr_n56nf3GGDt1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n56mfi3mma1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n56o4vtpOg1qfgg1ao1_250.gif tumblr_n56nf3GGDt1s57bimo5_250.gif Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco2 250.gif Tumblr n56bei3nF11rna6lco1 250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n56c5a7O3d1s57bimo6_250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o5 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o6 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o4 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o3 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o2 250.gif Tumblr n56bv0jjOc1rlylr1o1 250.gif tumblr_n56ledIEkR1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n56ledIEkR1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n56mubZbGr1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n56ojkUXDB1s57bimo6 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Pages needing attention